


polyrhythm

by m_k_ch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: A locked bathroom door and two teenagers satisfying their need for one another.





	polyrhythm

**Author's Note:**

> it was 12 am and there were kids singing badly at karaoke and i couldnt sleep so fuck them

“Fuck, Akira–”

Akira hushes him. “I locked the door,” he says, closing the stall and pinning Ryuji against it. “Besides, they’re going to think it’s out of order or something, right?” A kiss tickles his jaw. “They can find other places.”

Ryuji is red, and it’s so unfair cause he’s rock hard, too. Unfair when Akira calls _him_ reckless when _he’s_ the one grinding up against him the bathroom stall in their school, after classes but _still,_ even if everyone’s about to go home, this is fucking ridiculous and hot at the same time.

“Jesus Christ, you’re going to be the fucking end of me.” Ryuji harshly whispers, biting Akira’s shoulders through the cloth of his uniform. Akira moans, and _god_ does he sound wonderful. No way in hell he’s going to cream in his pants because Akira’s too fucking gorgeous for his own good.

Akira presses his lips against him hard, sloppy and wet and loud, his breathy moans making Ryuji dizzy, subconsciously bucking his hips up. Akira’s hard, too, but he can still stand still while Ryuji is a shuddering mess, pressed against the stall and pants feeling sizes shorter by the crotch.

Akira only made it worse when he palms Ryuji, rubbing up and down and Ryuji can’t help but groan in need, hands grabbing Akira’s shoulder’s tightly, ruffling his blazer.

“I can’t believe you’re this hard already.” Akira comments, licking the nape of Ryuji’s neck. Ryuji cocks his head, teeth clenched at the sensitivity of his skin and the repeated grinding of each other’s dicks through school pants. Ryuji is _not_ in the mood for cleaning himself up, nor feeling sticky in his boxers because Akira is some fucking sex extraordinaire. He admits, Akira is more cool and skilled about this, but it doesn’t mean he gets all the control. Not this time.

“Yeah, I fucking am,” Ryuji bites out. “You’ve been fuckin' me over by fucking sexting me in _class._ ” His strength overpowers Akira and pushes him down. “and it’s time you fuckin’ follow _my_ orders, _le_ _ader.”_

Akira’s breath hitches, head pushed against Ryuji’s crotch. Immediately, Akira unbuckles Ryuji’s belt, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock.

“Can’t believe you’re actually into this,” Ryuji pulls Akira’s hair, until his hand goes down Akira’s jaw and his thumb pushes inside his mouth. Akira moans, and under his shadow Ryuji can see Akira rubbing himself through his pants.

“God, Akira, you’re so fucking hot, you know that?” his thumb continues to massage Akira’s tongue, vibrating with his moans. Akira’s fingers wrap around Ryuji’s, pumping unsteadily with his arousal. “It’s so good seeing you like this, put in your place and not wooin’ everybody you see.”

“I can’t help it if everybody likes me.”

Ryuji laughs and his hand leave Akira’s mouth, pushing the back of Akira’s head to his dick. “Don’t give me that bullshit, leader. You jus' wanna be topped, huh? You could’ve jus’ told me. I’m your right hand man after all. Now look at what happened.”

“And you’re the one lecturing me now?” Akira smirks against his dick, giving a lick. “Yet you’re obviously enjoying it.”

He takes him in full, and never mind breaking out of character over something they both hadn’t planned, Akira’s mouth is _amazing,_ tight around his cock with his hand pumping the base. He sees his other hand jerking himself off quick, pants by his knees and he looks so cute, submissive like this, vulnerable and hot in his dick.

Ryuji’s head hits the stall, groaning out loud when Akira sucks _deep,_ loud and filthy and it’s fucking _heaven_. He didn’t know how any of this happened, everything blurry even in class, when Akira started texting him about how horny he is. He doesn’t wonder how the fuck Morgana couldn’t see those messages, but started wondering why he would even dare text him in the middle of class in the first place about wanting to suck him off.

“Fuck!” Akira kisses the base of Ryuji’s dick and licks the slit.

Nevertheless, he’s enjoying the clusterfuck of events right now, horny and unbelievably screwed up. It’s Akira he’s talking about, top 10 in every exam and genius in the Metaverse, yet he’s right here, submitting to sucking Ryuji’s dick while fucking his hand fast.

Ryuji thinks about those stories where the school mischief fucks the honor student, and it’s not until Akira hit so fucking deep he lost his train of thought cause _holy shit,_ he doesn’t have a gag reflex this whole time?

“Dude, fuck,” he breathes, hand tightly grasping Akira’s hair, pushing himself inside his mouth.

Ryuji legs almost give out– it’s like pure heaven where god doesn't hate him for doing something like this, feeling so good when he’s basically deepthroated by fucking Akira, and the familiar feeling of his lower body shaking and legs growing weak suddenly dawned over him.

“Fuck, Akira, I’m gonna come–” There were no time for orders; he wasn’t going to come inside his throat, he knows that’s gross despite the porn he’s watched (despite how hot it looked)–

“Then come on my face.”

–Come on his face?! Cheeks with strings of the fluid and his pretty lips wet and dripping–

Ryuji pulses, and Akira keeps stroking him through it. He's grinding against his hand and he can’t feel his legs but he doesn’t give out, and yet _holy shit, holy fucking shit,_ he’s erratic and he’s shivering and moaning so loud he had to bite his hand before someone would try knocking on the bathroom door wondering what the _fuck_ was happening there.

When Akira lets go, Ryuji exhales from the breath he had been holding from the orgasm. _Fuck,_ he sees Akira’s face, perfect as he pictured it, glasses even stained with his come. He’s afraid he might be hard again– he’s too pretty and obscene, and Akira’s still fucking himself with his hand. He’s a mess, and it’s hotter than Akira swallowing him fully at all.

“God, you’re a dirty little fuck.” Ryuji chuckles, his thumb pushing in Akira’s mouth once again, come on his fingers. Akira licks them off.

“Jesus, I know we’ve been datin’ for awhile but you still surprise me, quiet and all but real fuckin’ nasty, eating my come like this.”

Akira moans, hands jerking faster and his hips loses rhythm. “You’re so pretty, leader, how does it feel powered over like this?”

“R-ryuji, fuck–”

“C’mon then,” Ryuji pushes his fingers deeper in his mouth. “Come for me.”

Akira moans so filthily around his fingers, high pitched and his hand stops moving, only his hips humping in his hand, trying to stop his come from leaking out.

* * *

 

“Wow, you didn’t even take off your glasses.” Ryuji laughs, water running down the frames as he washed.

“I wanted to see you.” Akira’s words were muffled from rubbing his face with water. “You look hot anyway.”

“You’re crazy, did you know that?” Ryuji walks over him, pushing away his wet curls and kisses his cheeks.

“I’m aware.” his mouth finds Ryuji’s and it was quick. They broke off with smiles.

“Welp, time to go before anyone wonders where the fuck we went. Just say shit happened, that’s why you’re wet?”

Akira snorts. Ryuji entwines his hand, then lets go, opening the door to exit.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ
> 
> hmu on my twitter @atohiyo
> 
> (fun fact i was listening to polyrhythm by perfume in the middle of this fic hence the title lol oops)


End file.
